The present invention is directed to an arrangement for suppressing spurious signals in a reception signal of a receiver in a high-frequency transmission system. The spurious signals come from a neighboring channel to a useful signal channel.
An arrangement of this type for suppressing spurious signals in a reception channel is known (Recommendations and Reports CCIR, Vol. I "Spectrum Utilization and Monitoring", Dubrovnik, 1986, pages 63-79, particularly FIG. 3). The local generation of compensation signals having the frequency and phase of the useful signal or of the spurious signal is achieved with a phase control loop having a voltage-controlled oscillator. The setting of the amplitude of these signals occurs by means of level-setting elements that are arranged between an output of the voltage-controlled oscillator and a summing element of another branch. Both the setting of the frequency of the oscillators of the phase control loops to the frequency of the useful signal or spurious signal, as well as, the setting of the level-setting elements to the respective amplitude of the signals occurs manually in the known arrangement and remains unaltered during operation. The known arrangement is, thus, only suitable for receivers wherein the reception frequency of the useful signal and the frequency of the spurious signals is precisely known in advance and does not change during operation.